Affairs
by Jess Louise
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were the hottest couple at East High. Until Troy found an attraction to another girl, Gabriella's best friend! TxS
1. TRAiLER

Here's The Trailer for the brand new story Secret love affair.

* * *

**You can Love anyone**

_Shows two people kissing_

**But not your best friend's boyfriend**

_Shows two teen's kissing_

**Two Best Friends**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay pinkie promising_

**Are about to be torn apart**

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay fighting_

**Over one guy**

_Shows troy surrounded by girls_

**Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, were east high's hottest couple**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy holding hands walking into school_

**Until one girl changed everything**

_Shows Sharpay walking up the path to East high_

**For worse**

_Shows Troy taking off Sharpays top_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy sitting in his room_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay looking at herself in the mirror_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella laughing_

**Lucas Grabell**

_Shows Ryan eating a sloppy joe_

**Monique Coleman**

_Show's Taylor doing math_

**Secret Love Affair**

_Shows Tory and Sharpay hiding_

**Coming soon to FanFiction**


	2. Waiting

**Rated M, Some scenes will be pretty ****explicit. Enjoy this story.**

"BONGGGG", Struck the big Grandfather clock in the hallway downstairs. Meanwhile, upstairs, a beautiful brunette wearing pink and blue striped pyjamas stared out the window waiting. That girl was waiting for her boyfriend who promised he'd be there at 9 let her down again. It was now midnight and still no sight of him. "Come on Troy, it's past midnight and I'm fighting to stay awake for you." Gabriella Montez muttered to herself. "Gabbi? Are you still awake? Come on it's midnight just go to bed, maybe he had stuff to do." Gabriella's mom, shouted up the stairs. "Ok Mom. Night" Gabriella sighed and got into her 4-poster bed.

Meanwhile over at Troy Bolton's house, a lot of racket was going on. "Troy, Stop! I need a break!" A beautiful blonde yelled. Then all of a sudden everything went quiet. "Wow!" Troy said breathlessly. "Yeah to damn right wow. I'm all outta air!" The Blonde sarcastically said. "Tory, what if you're parents get home? They'll see all the clothes trailing up the stairs? Then we're in shit" The Blonde asked. "Look, Sharpay. My parents are out of town for a week, we got the house to ourselves. Relax" Troy said pulling a strand of blonde hair from Sharpay's eyes. "Ok. Well I'd better be going. My mom and dad will be wondering where I am. What's the time anyways?" Sharpay asked looking at the clock. "Shit!" she shouted realising it was now well past midnight. "Look. Tell your parents you're over a friend's house." Troy said starting to pull Sharpay back down

* * *

At School the Following day

"Hey Sharpay", Gabriella shouted running up to her best friend. "Oh hey Gabi" Sharpay muttered. Sharpay was wearing a cute pink mini sundress from Chanel, showing off all her curves in the right places, a mini white Louis Vuitton monogram handbag and black Chanel sunglasses piled on top of her head. Her hair was in looses curls. Gabriella was wearing white cropped jeans, a pink turtle neck shirt from Chanel (a present from Sharpay) and her hair was flowing. "So. I was meant to go on a date with troy last night, but he didn't show up. Do you know where he was?" Gabriella asked. "Gees, Gabi I wish I did but I was out with Ryan and his friends last night. Sorry, gonna be late for chemistry. See you at lunch!" Sharpay yelled across the corridor running into the chemistry lab.

"What are you doing here so early?" A voice asked. Sharpay jumped and turned around. "Troy! Don't scare me like that." Sharpay said in shock. "You're girlfriend was questioning me on where you were! Troy it's hard keeping this secret." Sharpay put on a serious face. "I know, listen don't you think it's hard for me? I love you but I can't hurt Gabriella's feelings. She's really emotional." Troy said looking down. Sharpay walked over to him and kissed him passionately. "You really love me?" Sharpay asked lacing her fingers with his. "Of course I do Shar. You know that." Tory said looking straight at her. She laughed "I know I just wanted to hear it from you again." Sharpay kissed him once again. "I love you too Troy Bolton" Sharpay whispered in his ear. The all of a sudden the bell went off, the two sprung apart from each other and went to their seats.

"Morning Class. I hope you've all done you're projects due in today?" The mid 30 year old chemistry teacher asked. Troy turned around and smiled at Sharpay. Taylor, Gabriella's other best friend looked at the two. "Something fishy's going on between them two." She mumbled to herself. "Yes Miss McKessie? Anything to share with us?" The teacher asked making Taylor's face turn crimson. Taylor stood up, "No miss." And then sat back down.

At lunch, Sharpay was walking over to the drama group when she felt a tug at her arm. "LET GO OF M…Taylor" Sharpay looked at the girl. Although the two were Gabriella's best friends, they never liked each other. "I know about you're little secret Sharpay……

**Left you with a cliff hanger huh? Chapter 2 will be up very very soon.**

**Toodles**

**Jess/Ashley xxx**


	3. Attention!

_At lunch, Sharpay was walking over to the drama group when she felt a tug at her arm. "LET GO OF M…Taylor" Sharpay looked at the girl. Although the two were Gabriella's best friends, they never liked each other. "I know about you're little secret Sharpay……_

"What secret?" Sharpay curiously asked. "You and Troy, I did my re-search and I guessed. You two are having an affair! It's so obvious!" Taylor practically shouted. "I know you don't like me but making up rumours about me having an affair with Troy is ridiculous!" Sharpay shouted back. And with that, she stormed away.

"Troy! Over here!" Shouted his best friend Chad as they were playing a game of basketball. Chad had amazingly big, bushy hair which no-one could forget big brown eyes and chocolate skin. He liked to think he was a babe magnet, but that wasn't the case. There he was in his "Wildcats" jersey and short, beads of sweat dripping from his face and stuck of BO, not exactly what you call a babe magnet. Troy threw the ball to his smelling friend and laughed at the concentration on his face. It was a picture. "Wildcats! Practice over! Hit the showers" shouted Coach Bolton (also Troy's father) walking into the gym. All the boys headed straight for the showers.

"So Troy, taking Gabriella anywhere special tonight or just a night in with her?" Chad asked while putting on his shirt. The shirt read: I'm too hot for you, man that guys wore the wackiest of shirts. "No man, I think she's out tonight plus my mom and dad want me to take a break from all this "going out" and focus on my homework" Troy let out a laugh. "Yeah right, Troy you doing homework is as impossible as me getting to level 2 on that Drag Race game. It's impossible!" Chad sighed. He was into his video games alright, he spent all of his allowance on them every week. "No dude I'm serious. I got to start to think about my so-called future." Troy said with a serious face. "Your loss..." Chad patted him on the back and walked off.

"Knock knock!" A cute little voice came from behind the door. "Come In!" troy yelled putting his shirt on. "Hey Wildcat. Anyone else here?" Sharpay appeared from behind the door. "No, come in." Troy gestured with his hands. "So how was practice?" Sharpay asked sitting down next to Troy. "Great, I think we have a great chance of winning the finals." Troy said with a huge grin on his face. "Well sorry to bring you down bud but uh, Taylor knows." Sharpay said moving closer to troy. "Knows about what?" Troy questioned with a puzzled look on his face. "About us. She said to me that she knows our secret. I tried to say that she was making it up because she doesn't like me but I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen." Sharpay put her head in her hands. "Look, Shar. I won't let anything happen. I can get my boys to back me up on it. Don't worry everything will be fine." Troy kissed her on the head. "You promise?" Sharpay looked up. "Promise." Troy said smiling. The two sat there and hugged.

"Troy, Wildcats?" Coach Bolton shouted. He looked in the shower area to see if anyone was there. "Shit!" Troy and Sharpay whispered in unison, if they were caught together, then they're secret would be out for sure. They looked at the door and the two squeezed behind it. "Hello? Anyone here?" Coach Bolton asked for a second time. "They must've all gone home." Coach Bolton muttered to himself. He then got out his cell and called his son Troy. 'I gotta get get my head in the game' went Troy's cell. "Fuck! I didn't put my cell on silent!" Troy whispered. "Hello? Troy" Coach Bolton said looking around the room. The all of a sudden Troy jumped out from behind the door. "Dad! Hey!" Troy yelled. "Son! Don't scare me like that! What were you doing there anyway?" Coach Bolton asked in suspicion. "I was uh hiding form the boys. But they never came back. You'd best be going Mom wants you to help her back at home. She told me earlier." Troy said pushing is father out the door. "Well ok. But clean this place up before you leave!" Coach Bolton said looking around the room, and before he knew it he was sent out the door.

"That was close!" Troy said wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Sharpay peered from behind the door. "Is the coast clear?" Sharpay asked coming out from behing the gym door. "Yeah he's gone." Troy said pulling her close to him. "Troy, this is hard. The lying, the hiding we can't even smile to each other without everyone getting suspicious." Sharpay said pulling away from Troy. "I know but what do you want me to do?" Troy said looking straight at Sharpay. "I want us to tell Gabi together." Sharpay said looking down at her pink sequined Prada flip flops. "What? You know what she's like! She'll be heartbroken! I mean it is me after all" Troy said with cockiness. "Troy Bolton! You are so full of yourself!" Sharpay threw a basketball at his stomach. "OWWW" Troy yelped clutching onto his stomach. "Aww I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Sharpay asked walking towards him. "No I think I….Gotcha! I'm a guy! I'm used to it!" Troy said grabbing Sharpay and swinging her around. "Good. Next time I'll hurt!" Sharpay said feeling a little queasy.

"I mean it Troy, I want to tell Gabi together." Sharpay said looking up at Troy. "Ok, we'll tell her tomorrow. Together though." Troy said looking down at his 'girlfriend'. "Thank you Troy. I couldn't do any of this without you." Sharpay said lacing her fingers with his. "The same here." Troy said smiling.

As the two walked out holding hands, they looked into the hall to see a group of kids gathered around a lunch table. The two let go of each other and walked into the hall separately. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please!" shouted Taylor through the schools megaphone, how she got hold of it is a mystery. "I have HUGE news to tell you guys!" Taylor said seeing Troy and Sharpay in the crowd. She looked at Gabriella beside her waving to Sharpay. "As you all know, the hottest couple here is of course the beautiful Gabriella Motnez and East Highs superstar Troy Bolton. Everyone looked at Troy. "Troy come up here and stand next to your girlfriend" Taylor said. Then two boys pulled troy up onto the stage with Gabriella. "Now we all know they are the cutest couple. But what you don't know is that Troy has _another_ girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. Gabriella's best friend." Everyone gasped. "Yeah that's right, that skank over there" Taylor said pointing to Sharpay. Everyone looked. Tears streamed from Sharpay's face as she ran out of the lunch hall. Troy jumped off the stage/table and ran after Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Wait" Troy yelled running after her. His speed was nothing next to Sharpays and he soon caught up with her. Her grabbed hold of her arm. "T-Troy get off m-me!" Sharpay sobbed pulling away. "Look let me talk to you. You can't run away from everything that happens to you. You've got to face the music." Troy said still keeping a firm grip on the sobbing teen. "I never wanted it to happen this T-Troy, now for sure G-Gabi will h-hate m-me." Sharpay continued to sob into Troy shirt. "Why is it every time something bad happens to you, you run away?" Troy asked a little while later while the two were sitting under a tree. "I don't know, I think its cause the truth..." Sharpay paused. "…it scares the hell out of me." Sharpay said looking away. "I now know why you put on this "ice queen" act. It's because you're afraid." Troy said stroking the beautiful blonde hair. "Troy, you're the only guy I've ever been able to talk to. I can ….. Let you in." Sharpay said looking straight into Troy's crystal blue eyes. Troy looked at her. "Why haven't you been able to let anyone else in?" Troy said confused. "I don't know. Because in every relationship I get into, when I feel safe they've ripped my heart out…the Bastards." Sharpay said wiping a tear away.

Meanwhile, in the lunch hall. Gabriella stood trying to make sense of what just happened. Tears streamed down her face smudging the mascara. Then Ryan walked in to find Gabriella staring into space, crying her eyes out. "Gabi? Are you ok?" Ryan asked putting his half eaten sandwich on the table. "Troy's been cheating on me this whole time, with Sharpay." Gabriella sobbed. "Oh…I'm so sorry. I never knew. Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asked pulling Gabriella into a hug. "No…the damage has been done. Thanks anyway." Gabriella said looking into space. "Ok…Anything you know who to call." Ryan said knowing it was his cue to get out of her way. Gabriella sighed and wiped away a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at the table she was once sitting on, a pink diamond encrusted cell phone was placed there. _That looks a lot like...like Sharpays cell!_ Gabriella thought to herself. She walked towards the table and picked up the sparkly cell, and there on the screen was Sharpay and Ryan similing at the camera. Gabriella smirked to herslef and walked away...

**_I am out of more ideas so far give me time to think and I'll come up with more ideas for the next chapter._**

**_Jess xoxo_**


	4. Sharpay's Cell

Oh I totally forgot the Disclaimer sorry.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not **own anything except from the plot of this story and made up school people.

Before you ask, I changed the title to Affairs now because Secret Love Affair is a common name for stories now so you know..

_Previously on Affairs:_

_Meanwhile, in the lunch hall, Gabriella stood trying to make sense of what just happened. Tears streamed down her face smudging the mascara. Then Ryan walked in to find Gabriella staring into space, crying her eyes out. "Gabi? Are you ok?" Ryan asked putting his half eaten sandwich on the table. "Troy's been cheating on me this whole time, with Sharpay." Gabriella sobbed. "Oh…I'm so sorry. I never knew. Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asked pulling Gabriella into a hug. "No…the damage has been done. Thanks anyway." Gabriella said looking into space. "Ok…Anything you know who to call." Ryan said knowing it was his cue to get out of her way. Gabriella sighed and wiped away a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at the table she was once sitting on, a pink diamond encrusted cell phone was placed there. That looks a lot like...like Sharpays cell! Gabriella thought to herself. She walked towards the table and picked up the sparkly cell, and there on the screen was Sharpay and Ryan smiling at the camera. Gabriella smirked to herself and walked away...

* * *

_

Troy pulled up outside the Evans's house. He got out and let Sharpay out like a true gentleman.

"After you my lady" Troy said imitating a posh English voice.

Sharpay laughed, "Why thank you" she answered taking his hand.

They strolled up to Sharpay's house hand in hand and stopped at the door. They stopped and looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. _His eyes are just, amazing crystal blue pools which you could get lost in…..Just kiss me already Troy! _Sharpay thought to herself, and as if he read her mind, Troy leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck while Troy snaked his hands onto her waist. After what seemed like days, they eventually broke apart. Reality was the kiss only lasted for like a minute.

"Like you read my mind" Sharpay whispered still clinging her arms around his neck. She realised this and pulled them away. "Sorry" she blushed "just got caught in the moment"

"No, don't worry I liked it" Troy spoke softly pulling Sharpay even close.

"Well, I-I'd better go now see you Troy." Sharpay leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Troy's lips and strolled into her house. She just leaned against her door, in a world of her own. Finally Troy actually likes me.

"Hey Shar, where hame yom been? You're normally straigggght home" Ryan asked spitting crumbs everywhere from the sandwhich in his mouth. Sharpay screwed her nose up in disgust and wiped away the crumbs on her jacket.

"Ry say it don't spray it and I needed to get away from all the drama at school today." Sharpay said walking up the stairs to her room. Ryan finished off his sandwhich and followed his twin up the stairs.

"Shar, you do realise how much Gabriella is hurting right now don't you?" Ryan asked now putting on a serious face.

"Ry, she'll get over it. And correct me if I'm wrong but she **stole** Troy away from _me!_" Sharpay yelled dramatically. Ryan rolled his eyes. Typical of his sister to go all dramatic on him at a time like this.

"Yeah but Shar she is a really nice girl who deserves to be treated right." Ryan stepped in front of Sharpay so she would listen.

"Since when did you befriend _our-_ or should I say _my _enemy? Ry just a day ago you hated Gabriella and her little posse. What happened?" Sharpay looked hurt.

"I never hated her; I just did that to make you happy _as usual_". Ryan felt better for getting it off his chest.

"Ryan, you mean to tell me that you befriended that math freak?" Sharpay yelled stepping closer and closer towards her scared looking brother. "You know what, just get out of my room. I don't want to have _anything _to do with YOU!" Sharpay screamed shutting the door in her brother's face. Ryan just walked off sighing. _What __to wear_ Sharpay thought to herself. After 15 minutes of deciding what to wear, Sharpay found a light blue pair of faded pants, a pale pink plain tank and pink flip flops. She looked around her room for what she needed to take with her to Troys with her. _Car Keys, lip-gloss, sunglasses and cell phone. Wait where is it?_ Sharpay frantically searched around her room for her sidekick. "Hmm, I must've left it at school." Sharpay mumbled. Sharpay ran down the stairs, flew past Ryan and got into her pink convertible. She decided she'd stop at the school to get her cell on the way to Troy's.

* * *

**Gabriella's House**

"Gabi, I can't believe she left this!" Taylor squealed holding up Sharpay's pink cell. "We can totally get her back." Taylor shrieked in excitement.

"Yeah in a minute but right now, I want to know how long this affair has been going on for." Gabriella snatched the cell out of Taylor's hands ands started looking through the messages. Almost all of them were from Troy – recent ones and ones from months ago. "It's been going on for this long and I didn't even realise. How could I have been stupid?" Gabriella's eyes started to fill with tears and she had a hurt expression on her face.

"Gabriella, don't just sit here and mope about it. Do something. Payback! That Ice Princess needs a taste of her own medicine" Taylor pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Yeah, you're right. It's time Sharpay had a taste of what it's like to be hurt **bad**" Gabriella wiped away a few tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Sharpay pulled up outside the school and let herself in since it was still open. She made her way to the cafeteria to see if she had left it there. A banner was still up for cutest couple with Gabriella and Troy's name on it.

"Ugh" Sharpay rolled her eyes in disgust. She looked on every table in hope of finding her cell. It was hard not to notice it! It had pink rhinestones all over it with her name across the back. She decided to look in the drama room.

After searching every room in the school, Sharpay gave up. _Maybe someone turned it in to the lost and found box_ she thought. She'd just have to look for it tomorrow.

* * *

**Troy's House**

Troy was in his backyard shooting hoops when he heard a car pull up outsider his house. _Hmm that's funny mom & dad shouldn't be home until next week. They're in Vegas._ He thought to himself. Troy ran into the house and opened the door to find Sharpay walking up the drive towards him. He smiled.

"Hey babe I decided to – eww you're all sweaty and gross" Sharpay said backing away a bit from the sweaty boy. Troy chuckled and dropped his basket ball.

"Oh come on Shar it's just a little sweat. Not like I'm covered in fungus." Troy laughed walking towards her.

"You may as well be eww." Sharpay said still backing up from her 'Boyfriend' could she call him that now? But Sharpay was defeated as Troy pulled in for a hug. She relaxed in his arms.

"You can't resist me" Troy muffled into Sharpay's hair. He loved the sweet scent of her hair, strawberries mixed with her Prada Milano perfume.

"Get over yourself Bolton" Sharpay laughed and playfully hit him. Troy pretended to look hurt. She just laughed at his expression, then let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Shar? By the way come in" Troy laughed pulling her into the living room.

"My cell, I can't find it anywhere, I've looked at home and in school nowhere." Sharpay motioned with her hands. Troy pulled her onto his lap.

"Why would you look in school Shar?" Troy said pulling a strand on blonde hair from her face a tucked it behind her ear.

"I-I think I might have left it there. Maybe it's in the lost and found box. I'll check tomorrow." Sharpay sighed and rested her head on Troy's chest. Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Umm Shar?" Troy asked, he looked a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Sharpay looked at him. She cocked her head to the side as he pulled out a small black box. "You're not asking me to marry you are you?" Sharpay asked.

Troy laughed "No, it's a promise ring. I was wondering Shar, I really like you-no I love you and I wanted to know if you wanted to officially be my girlfriend?" Troy asked opening the box to show a sliver ring with T (heart) S engraved on it.

Sharpay gasped. "Oh my gosh Troy! Yes! I would _love_ to." Sharpay squealed as she put on the ring.

"I love you Sharpay Evans."

"I love you too Troy Bolton"

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss.

* * *

_Told you I'd eventually post a new chapter. Enjoy fanfic readers._

_xoxo_


End file.
